The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostics generator system for x-ray photographs comprising manually actable adjustment means for the x-ray tube voltage, the x-ray tube current, and the photographic exposure time, and comprising indicator means for the mAs-product resulting from the adjusted x-ray tube current and the adjusted exposure time.
In the case of a known x-ray diagnostics generator of this type, an automatic calculator system is provided for the so-called three-head operation wherein the three values: x-ray tube voltage, x-ray tube current, and photographic exposure time, are individually continuously adjustable. The automatic calculator system determines the mAs-product for each adjusted value of the x-ray tube current and the photographic exposure time, and effects its visual indication. Thus, the user is enabled to read off the resulting mAs product for each adjusted combination of exposure values. However, the construction of the automatic calculator system is complicated and expensive.